Of Mirrors and Mortal Instruments
by LightwoodLewis
Summary: SMUT ALERT. AU in which Isabelle is an experienced prostitute working in 1910 and Simon is her shy customer. May contain other pairings at later dates. First fanfic so please be kind


**THIS IS JUST A BIG BALL OF SMUT SO IF YOU ARE DISCUSTED BY THAT DON'T READ IT. It also seems to have some vague story line (who knew) so if you can get past the sex you might actually enjoy it. AU in which Isabelle is an experienced early 20****th**** century prostitute and Simon is her shy customer. Other pairings may appear in later chapters!**

The man gave one final grunt and rolled off of me, falling asleep almost immediately. Disgusted I got up of the bed and began the search for my clothes. Why couldn't men ever leave a woman's clothing in a neat pile on the floor? I located my undergarments and put them on, ignoring the wet patch in between my legs. The man lying on the bed next to me had reached his climax pretty quickly, leaving me still aroused. I finished putting my dress on, took the money of the nightstand then walked down stairs, pulling my hat down to cover any unruly hairs.

The parlour was heaving tonight and as I entered the room the sounds of men leering at me came from every direction. I swallowed once, and then plastered an alluring smile on my rouged lips. My arousal was obvious, my eyes were dark with lust and my cheeks flushed. I walked over to the table furthest from the door and took a seat there, giving a filthy look to the new girl already sat down. She blushed and left quickly, leaving me alone with the man sat opposite to me.

His hair was dark and he had the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes behind his thick glasses. He was about the same age as me and he still had the nervous look of a man who is not so sure of himself, a man who hadn't realised just how gorgeous he was and used it to his advantage yet.

"Good evening sir," I drawled in my american accent, stroking his leg with my foot, "I'm Isabelle."

"Good-d-d-d evening Miss," he stuttered, looking down at the floor, "I'm Simon." His voice was deep and he was well spoken although obviously anxious.

"Well, Simon," I said, my voice deep with allure, "Would you care to join me upstairs for a drink?" Simon nodded and I took his hand. His palm was sweaty as I led him through the parlour and upstairs to a spare room. This room was standard issue, reasonably small with a large double bed standing proudly in the centre. The floor was wooden and there was about a dozen candles lining the walls, meaning a dim light lit the room. In candle light, even the frumpiest woman looked gorgeous and if anything, I wasn't frumpy. The main attraction though was the mirrors. There were mirrors everywhere, against the walls, on the ceiling, on the floors. Most men liked to see the girl they were about to fuck from all angles, and we sure did deliver.

I turned the lock in the door, and walked over to the drinks cabinet standing in the corner of the room. I poured two generous helpings of gin into glasses, and gave one to Simon, before half sitting, half lying on the bed, my dress pushing my breasts up into two seductive curves. Simon drank his gin quickly and sat down on the bed next to me.

I smiled at him, and lent in to kiss him lightly on the mouth. He responded, hesitantly at first, then more and more urgently, wrapping his arms around my waist. He was a fantastic kisser; much better than I had ever expected a seemingly inexperienced boy of about 18 to be. I climbed on to his lap and felt his arousal grow underneath me, and I moved in time with our kisses, making his hardness increase with every movement. His mouth moved to my neck, biting, nipping and kissing down to my collar bone, sucking on my pressure point there. My mouth opened into an "O" shape and an appreciative noise came from the body part in question.

His hands went higher as he undid my corset, his hands shaking. I put my hands over his and helped him remove my dress, bringing his mouth back on top of mine. In one swift movement my dress fell to my knees and I stood up, letting the dress fall to the floor. His eyes opened wide, taking in my naked breasts. I guided his hands to them, starting work on unbuttoning his shirt. He massaged my breasts, stroking my nipple with his right hand. Immediately my nipple hardened under his touch, and his mouth fell straight to it, licking and sucking on the round pink thing. I moaned loudly, the space in between my thighs getting wetter with each second. He picked me up easily and backed me on to the bed, lying me out in front of him. Tenderly, he removed my undergarments and looked at my dripping vagina. He looked taken back, unsure about what to do. I moved his hand slowly to my slit and began rubbing gently. Reassured by my moans, he moved his hand faster and faster, his thumb, almost by accident, finding my clit. My moans increased; never before had a man spent so much of his time pleasuring me. He then lowered his head and stuck a finger inside of me; his tongue replacing his thumb on my clit. Another finger joined the first and I felt myself reaching my climax. I screamed his name loudly once, riding the waves of my orgasm as they rippled through me. He lay down next to me and kissed my neck, making me squeeze my legs together, trying to keep the feeling of his hand there for longer.

I moved my hand to his shirt, finishing undoing his buttons and slipping it of, revealing his bare chest. He was the perfect mix of muscular and skinny and was pale, the candle light glinting of his torso. I started on his trousers, removing them with ease, and was surprised at the size of his cock bulging out of his long johns. My hand went to his shaft and I began to stroke his length up and down, gradually increasing with speed. These were a whores tricks and Simon certainly approved. My mouth went to the tip of his bell end and I licked the slit, earning a grunt of approval from the man on the bed. I followed the vein with my tongue down to his balls, where upon I took one into my mouth and sucked lightly. I then took his length into my mouth and moved my lips to just cover the head. With my tongue, I traced the slit, moving my lips down further with every lick. When I began to gag I felt a hand in my hair, urging me to continue. Simon muttered a string of obscenities and pushed my head down until his whole cock was in my mouth. Just when I felt like he was going to choke me on the size of his dick, the hand in my hair realised me, and a pair of strong arms lifted me from the waist on top of Simon. I settled myself above his cock, and eased myself on slowly to his sizeable length. I began to rock up and down slowly, building tempo. My moans got louder and louder, my voice becoming a near scream as I moved faster with him. Simon's grunts mingled with my shouts of 'oh god' and I felt another orgasm approaching me. He rose his pelvis up to meet mine three times quickly and we climaxed together, riding out the orgasm until he went limp inside me. I dismounted him and kissed him hard on the lips. He rolled me over onto my side, draping his arm across my waist.

As he faded into sleep I tried to get up to leave but his grip was stubborn. Smiling, I rested my head on his shoulder and joined him in a well-deserved slumber. There would be hell to pay in the morning for falling asleep with a client, but for now I was quite comfortable. Tomorrow could wait.


End file.
